Earthbound SAGA
''Earthbound SAGA (Japanese: Let's Go Earthbound Z!!) ''is an upcoming anime show of the series games of Earthbound. It is planned to primere on 4Kids in the early 2012 or said on Wikipedia, planned on the late 2011. Ness is the main character of the series followed with Lucas, Chase, Paula Polestar, Samantha (formerly a princess), and Emma Sparks. The series includes recurring and exclusive characters. It will be said to be directed by Shigesato Itoi in Japanese and it remains unconfirm who will play the director of the english dub. 4Kids are determine that this may be the "next new Sonic X." Plot ﻿A few details of the anime have been confirmed. The team known as Earthbound ''promises to protect The World of Onett from any harm. Villains, most notably Porky and his minions, had caused many horror upon it, but is stopped by the group of 6 preteens in Middle School: Ness (Leader), Lucas, Chase, Paula, Samantha, and Emma. But not only Earthbound have to face evil they also need to face the facts of preteen life such as school. Season 1 An episode has been confirm: "The Rise of Porky (english) / Let Battle The Mighty King, Porky (Japanese)" Characters '''Ness: '(voiced by The self-proclaim leader of the group. Ness is known to be level-headed and friendly but can easily get mad when provoked. He usually has an outgoing personality, which brings out his bravery as well. Ness agrues with Paula Polestar, his childhood friend, but he has a strong crush on her, seeing as he is the first to come to her rescue. Despite Chase's intelligence, he is always asked what to do when there is a problem. Ness is a strong PK user and main trademark weapon is a yo-yo. 'Lucas: '(voiced by Lani Minella) The timid one of the group. Although he can be timid, he can grow courage and bravery in himself. Lucas is very kind-hearted, sweet, and caring but also can get upset when provoked. Lucas is sometimes confused with simple things at times but eventually learns from the experience. Despite his age, Lucas can act somewhat childish, such as crying, but has shown a much mature side. Lucas doesn't fully appear to understand most of his PK attacks but gets more stronger when it comes to thinking. His main trademark weapon is a stick. 'Chase: '''The smart one of the group. At times he shows somewhat of a temper, but most of the time controls himself. Chase has an older brother named Zack, who taunts him often and sometimes agrue with one another. He and Ness have agrue at times, but sees each other more as brothers than friends. Chase has a major crush on Emma Sparks, one of his best friends ever since they met one another. He is seen to be intelligent and smart, which makes him an a list student. He is good at his PK skills and uses a paddleball as a weapon. '''Paula Polestar: '''The fashionable one of the group. Paula lives in a preschool with her parents, where they work as teachers, but Paula finds it uninteresting. She is known to tease her childhood friend, Ness, often, having a love/hate relationship, but Paula has shown to have a crush on him. She can easily lose patience, being short-tempered, but continues to be sweet and kind. Paula is very vain about mostly her appearance, or her long blonde hair that reaches the back of her knees. Paula appears to be well skilled at her PK powers as well as knowing karate and kung fu. Her main trademark weapon is a frying pan, and it is even shown her large red bow is also a weapon, similar to Ness' cap. '''Samantha: '